The Moons of Thalos 3
"The Moons of Thalos 3" 'is the second episode of season 4 and the 80th of the overall. "'Love undecided." Official Description "When the team crash lands on an ice moon along with an enemy, they must put their differences aside to survive." Plot The show begins with the Salamandrians who are escaping the Triceratons. The Triceratons' leader spots the Fugitoid ship and orders his men to shoot it down. As the ship falls, it crashes into the Salamandrian ship too, bringing both of them down. The Turtles, April, Casey, and the Fugitoid exit their broken ship, realizing the damage is too bad. Donnie finds some irrilium (refined, too)! that they could use to patch up the ship and as they set off for the precious metal, they are confronted by the Salamandrians, one of who is revealed to be named Commander G'thraka. Leo tries to make peace and holds out his hand. However, what is considered to be a friendly Earth greeting is considered to be a sign of attack to the two Salamandrians, who angrily attack, thinking that the Fugitoid ship crashed into them on purpose. The fight ends with the Turtles, April, Casey, and the Fugitoid losing badly, with the female Salamandrian punching Raph, who declares he'd never been punched like that, and that he sorta liked it. The Fugitoid tries to break up the brawl by firing lasers into the fight, but the female Salamandrian shoots an explosive at the canyon wall that collapses on the Fugitoid, the human friends, and Donnie, Raph, Leo, and Mikey. As the Salamandrians leave them to freeze, the Fugitoid digs themselves out and they continue to get the irrilium. Raph asks if it would be better to befriend the Salamandrians, but the rest shoot that idea out of the air, causing him to abandon the group and take off after the Salamandrians. Suddenly, the Turtles, April, Casey, and the Fugitoid are attacked by ice dragons who promptly freeze Donatello and rampage on the rest. Meanwhile, Raph reaches the Salamandrians and asks to team up. The female Salamandrian says that Raph has a brave heart... then fires an explosive at the icy ground beneath his feet, causing him to plummet over the cliff. Commander G'thraka says it is interesting that she shot at the ground, not at Raph, making the female flustered. Suddenly, ice dragons attack the duo, freezing G'thraka and trapping the other. Raph climbs up the cliff and attacks the dragons, freeing the female. Raph nicknames her Mona Lisa, and Mona Lisa unfreezes G'thraka. The Turtles, (minus Donnie) April, and Casey fight the ice dragons as the Fugitoid defrosts Donnie, and Mona Lisa, G'thraka, and Raph arrive, fighting the ice dragons off. They agree to work as a team, and they reach the irrilium, which is revealed to be a Triceraton mine, not a satellite! As they try to carry the irrilium back to their damaged ships, they are ambushed once again by ice dragons. They run away, with Donnie using Casey's explosive pucks to explode the dragons. They reach the ship, with the Fugitoid trying to harvest the irrilium from the mine. Leo faints first because the suits aren't providing heat and oxygen anymore, until Donnie, the last, too succumbs to the cold. Raph cuddles up with Mona Lisa, the latter saying that she knows how he feels. When Raph wakes up, he finds himself in the ship, with Mona Lisa looking down at him. At last, they kiss, and Mona Lisa says good-bye and flies away in her own ship, with Raph thinking he'll never see her again. Debuts *Mona Lisa *G'thraka *Ice Dragons Trivia * A preview of this episode was shown in the 2015 TMNT New York Comic Con Panel. Quotes ''"How about if I call you Mona Lisa?" ''- Raph ''"Believe me... I know" - ''Mona Gallery Tumblr nvu3ooUmRb1uuxhjio1 1280.jpg Tumblr nvxj3k5rkI1uzxq6io7 1280.jpg tumblr_nvxj3k5rkI1uzxq6io6_1280.jpg tumblr_nvxj3k5rkI1uzxq6io8_1280.jpg When monahel kissing.jpg Tumblr nx4oljA3YU1uuxhjio3 1280.jpg Raphael and mona lisa.png Raph in space.png Raph and mona lisa kissing.jpg Raph and mona lisa.jpg Monahel.jpg Screenshot 2015-11-02-21-28-19.png Screenshot 2015-11-03-21-40-00.png Screenshot 2015-11-02-20-52-21.png Screenshot 2015-11-02-21-33-55.png Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2015 Category:Raph Themed Episode